


Something I thought I would never have again

by lilmistrouble



Category: Bancroft ITV
Genre: F/F, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble
Summary: Catherine Stevens is getting closer to uncovering what Elizabeth is hiding and Elizabeth doesn't know what to do and things get more complicated when something unexpected happens the night she confronts Catherine that shocks Elizabeth to her core





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was driving home her hands gripped to the wheel of her car . She had been in the worst mood all day . Her past was resurrecting and the Pain she felt because of it was agonizingly unbearable , Elizabeth rarely showed her emotions but she was ready to break down and just sob 27 years she had kept her secret , 27 years she had lived with murdering the one woman she loved and no one had figured out it was her and yet Catherine Stevens had figured it out within a month of looking at the cold case of Laura Frazer. Oh yes Elizabeth knew Catherine knew as she pulled in to her drive way . She took in the car on the curve in front of her house as she got out . Catherine was here . Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued walking to her door and unlocking it . As she walked in to the kitchen she saw Catherine standing there and To Elizabeth's surprise she had to catch her breath in the light Catherine was so stunning and Elizabeth couldn't Waver her eyes . Her son Joe muttered past her saying his lover was here to see her anyway something that put heat in Elizabeth 's core , she didn't know what it was , but it's something she never thought she would feel . Elizabeth chose to ignore it for now and to ponder over it later . She carried on walking to work top and stopped when she reached it placing her bag and coat on the glass surface . Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at Catherine again before the atmosphere became too much she asked the question she was dying to know " Catherine is Walker building a case against me " ? She noted Catherine's hesitation before Catherine answered admitting what she already knew Walker had it in for her . Elizabeth contained her anger and then asked another question that had been burning on her lips " Did you find anything new out from Tim Frazer "? Again Catherine hesitated before quickly answering that Tim hadn't told her anything that the police didn't already know . Catherine then tried to make excuses to leave . But Elizabeth wasn't having that she grabbed Catherine's wrist and slammed her against the glass oven before whispering " why are you lying to me Catherine "? Elizabeth had Catherine pinned there and Elizabeth felt heat burning her core god she was so turned on right now everything in her mind went blank she hadn't even taken in what Catherine said apparently that lowed her defense as Catherine elbowed her in the stomach and Elizabeth fell to the floor , but she was strong she grabbed Catherine and slammed her to the floor once again her hands instantly went to her neck strangling her slowly but then she stopped , she did something she was never planning to she stroked Catherine's hair starting near her scalp and ending at the bottom of her curls , her fingers went to Catherine's lips feeling Catherine's heavy breathing and Elizabeth felt wetness pooling in between her legs she couldn't deny this she leaned down and kissed Catherine to her surprise Catherine didn't push her off and kissed her back they both moaned as they grabbed at each other's clothes knowing inevitable this was where this had been leading all along . Elizabeth catches her breath has Catherine tore open her blouse exposing her breasts and placing soft kisses along her chest . Elizabeth 's moan got louder wanting to be inside Catherine she slid her hand inside Catherine's panties finding wetness umm Catherine was as turned on as she was . Elizabeth looked in to Catherine's eyes and the lust over powered her . Catherine grabbed apart of Elizabeth's hair and a bolt of electricity hit her clit.Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore she removed her hand from Catherine's Panties and she saw Catherine's disappointment. Elizabeth waited for the moment she could hear the shower turn on meaning Joe was in their . She grabbed Catherine's hand helping her up they got to the stairs and Elizabeth debated telling Catherine to leave but fuck she couldn't she didn't want to she craved this woman who had turned her world upside down . Elizabeth holding her hand still grabbed Catherine stopping half way up to slam Catherine against the wall again and kiss her she felt Catherine's tongue slip inside her mouth and Elizabeth knew this would be her undoing she couldn't control the sounds coming from her mouth or her body's reaction she untangled Catherine's mouth from her's and continued to lead Catherine upstairs to her bedroom . She pushed Catherine on the bed and told her to stay there as she checked her son Joe still wasn't out of the shower he wasn't thankfully . Elizabeth crept back in her room , Catherine was still laying on the bed and Elizabeth placed her self on top of her they both made quick work of stripping each other of their clothes their hips grinding against each other Elizabeth could hear the wetness she knew it was coming from her and it felt so so good Elizaveth grabbed Catherine's hand sliding the hand of the woman who had her captured right now in to her panties and fuck she did not disappoint Catherine instantly found her rhythm flipping Elizabeth over in the process giving Catherine the upper hand . Catherine added two fingers then three and four Elizabeth couldn't contain the screams she wondered if Joe could hear her senses were on overload but right now this was what she needed she was about to cum when Catherine cruelly removed her fingers and smirked kissing Elizabeth no words needed to be said Elizabeth tried to use her own hand to finish herself off but Catherine pinned her down she intended to drive Elizabeth crazy she was sure of it . Catherine finally tore her lips from Elizabeth and went back down in between her legs but Catherine hesitated before looking at Catherine . Elizabeth found herself begging " please Catherine ugh I'm so wet I need you I need your fingers your tongue please .. please please please " Elizabeth saw Catherine slide herself up to Elizabeth's hear before saying something that Elizabeth wasn't prepared to hear . One sentence is that why you killed Laura Frazer ?

Elizabeth was silent as Catherine stood up starting to get dressed leaving Elizabeth dying even more to be freed from what she needed . She grabbed Catherine's hand and looked in her eyes " please please just come back please I want you I will tell you anything you want to know but please I need I need release I need you inside me " Elizabeth watched Catherine smirk before Catherine got on too of her again moved her panties aside and began her handy work licking and biting Elizabeth's clit the build up was epic and Elizabeth's body quivered her thighs trapping Catherine's head where it was . Elizabeth screamed in pleasure . Catherine slid off Elizabeth. And then Suddendly Elizabeth just started sobbing she didn't know why . To her surprise she felt Catherine put her arms round her and they stayed their for a while as Catherine placed kisses on her neck and down her spine and whispering sweet it's okay's and just tell me what happened . Elizabeth grabbed Catherine's hair and kissed her cheek showing properiy the first bit of love she had shower anyone in a while other then her son Joe of course . Elizabeth realized why Catherine scared her so so much because she was becoming what Laura had been to her that connection had been there since day one . She ached to taste Catherine but she also knew Catherine wanted the truth about Laura but Elizabeth knew honesty came at a cost and she wasn't ready to do that with out exploring Catherine fully so she turned to Catherine who had her eyes closed clearly enjoying the taste of Elizabeth still on her lips as Catherine did that Elizabeth slid down to Catherine's Panties siding them down Catherine tried instantly to stop her but Elizabeth was determined she began by pumping her whole hand in and out of Catherine and Catherine's slow moan was music to her ears Catherine wanted this the way she did Elizabeth went on to use her tongue and Catherine wailed in pleasure as Elizabeth moved her tongue up and down round and round Catherine came undone Quickly and the taste filled Elizabeth's Mouth and just like that she was addicted . Catherine's reserve had gone as she pulled Elizabeth to her and they began humping and grinding each other in anticipation stealing kisses and begging each other for more . The Moaning filled the room as they fucked again and again tongues and fingers undoing each other again and again until they were both sore and Elizabeth doesn't know how but they finally fell asleep entangled in each other.

Elizabeth woke up in the morning to find the bed empty no note nothing she found herself sobbing again . Her phone rang and she ignored it she turned back on her side she wanted Catherine again and again and she was determined to get what that would cost her she didn't know but she needed Catherine again she wasn't letting last night be the only night she had Catherine Stevens.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Elizabeth's  and Catherine 's night together and Elizabeth could not get Catherine to look at her let alone talk to her . Whenever she saw Catherine she was with Walker the wanker . Properly whispering horrendous things about her to Catherine. Elizabeth had not been able to stop thinking about her night with Catherine to Elizabeth it felt so right like it was meant to be even though it shouldn't be . Elizabeth's thought's were interrupted by her boss Alan who leaned on the desk with her . No words had come out of Alan's mouth yet before he could say anything Catherine exited Walker's office with the brown folder Elizabeth knew was the cold case of Laura Frazier . Elizabeth excused herself without reason following Catherine out of the office . 

Elizabeth shouted down the corridor but to not draw attention she addressed Catherine as DS Stevens . Catherine turned round and Elizabeth was speechless again . Elizabeth's feet almost moved themselves as she now stood only a few centimeters away from her . Elizabeth found herself slowly grabbing Catherine's hand stroking it . She felt the goosebumps on her skin and on Catherine's . Elizabeth pulled Catherine with her in to the nearest empty interrogation room . The silence stayed as they both stood in the Empty room Catherine didn't make a move and Elizabeth knew Catherine wasn't going to but Elizabeth couldn't stand waiting any longer she grabbed the back of Catherine's hair pulling her towards her and instantly Elizabeth's heart rate elevated and she felt safe for the first time in 27 years . Elizabeth leaned in to kiss her and Pushed her against the nearest wall feeling Catherine's excitement as she did . Elizabeth trailed her kisses down to Catherine's neck starting gentle before gaining roughness Elizabeth found herself biting in to Catherine's skin instantly memories of Laura came to mind . Elizabeth tired not to cry as she sucked and kissed the bite that had drawn blood from Catherine's neck . She whispered sorry in Catherine's ear again and again but Catherine surprised Elizabeth by pulling her back to her neck Elizabeth instantly knowing Catherine was turned on she bit in to the skin again hearing Catherine's moan up in volume . Elizabeth then slipped her hand inside Catherine's trousers wanting to taste her but knowing it was far to dangerous to take her like that in this room right here right now . So she did what she could moving her fingers instead Catherine's underwear feeling Catherine's wetness on her hand as Elizabeth felt that she moaned to leaning her forehead on Catherine's as they tried to breathe together . Elizabeth so wanted both her and Catherine to be naked right now withering against each other . Elizabeth knew she was fucked and Catherine was going to be her undoing .

 

Elizabeth made Catherine cum Twice and twice Elizabeth's name came off Catherine's lips . Elizabeth didn't know how she managed to remove her fingers from Catherine if she could stay inside of her all day she would . Elizabeth watched as Catherine made herself presentable again everything on her looked prestine  except the bites that where now burning red on neck . Elizabeth finally spoke " why have you been avoiding me Catherine "?Catherine looked at her with those big blue eyes . She said nothing for a few seconds but god those seconds felt like hours . Elizabeth tired to reach out to grab Catherine to try and make her talk but Catherine moved out of her reach almost as if she would be scorned if they touched . That hurt Elizabeth more then it should she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes and she found herself again speaking " please Catherine come here please " Catherine did not move and as she moved to the door Catherine finally answered her question with the worst answer she could ask for and one that rang in her ears way after Catherine left the room . One sentence that's all it took 

 

I know your the reason Laura Frazer is dead . You killed her . And now Elizabeth had to decide what to do about Catherine bloody Stevens . 


	3. Chapter 3

The biggest operation of Elizabeth 's career and she couldn't concentrate every time she tried to think her mind drifted back to Catherine she ached for her even more then she used to ache for Laura . Operation to finally put the Kamara family out of bussiness and off the streets was a big one she needed everyone at her disposal, walker had even let Catherine join the operation and put the cold cases on hold which was a relief for the minute for Elizabeth . Catherine then nudged Elizabeth out of her thoughts as she walked in with her colleague Bevan . Jealously roared through elizabeth has Bevan let go of Catherine's hand and stood next to her . Elizabeth wouldn't and couldn't think of Catherine being with anyone else but her and she wasn't gonna let her be either . Elizabeth knew she was possessive of what was her's she always had been but with Catherine it was a lot more then that . Elizabeth finally snapped out of it and briefed the team on the plan making sure everyone knew where they should be when they finally marched in on the Karim family and their Entire operation . Bulletproof vests where then handed out and Elizabeth's eyes went straight back to Catherine she stared as Catherine placed her bulletproof vest on part of her Blouse revealing pale white hips in the process Elizabeth Gasped in want and need trying to hide her reaction from others in the room . Catherine finally looked up to find Elizabeth still looking her way . Catherine's face too Elizabeth's surprise was blanked , cold even and Catherine made even more emotions come in as you helped Bevan put his vest on and letting Bevan place his hands on her hips . Elizabeth felt like she was going to be sick . She couldn't breathe and struggled to get her breathing back on track . To her relief her boss Alan came in and gave them notice they had the all clear from fire arms to go head . Elizabeth curtly nodded and walked past all her colleagues before they followed her she stopped for just second passing Catherine secretly grabbing Catherine's hand she squeezed it and looked in her eyes licking her lips and lacing their fingers together and then just like that Elizabeth disconnected their hands already missing that contact as she walked out knowing Catherine was following the rest of the team . 

 

Elizabeth wanted Catherine close so she used some excuse about training Catherine to have her sitting next to her in the black van . Elizabeth kept drifting her eyes to Catherine . Catherine's eyes were fixed on the screens ahead to Elizabeth Catherine had never looked more beautiful . Elizabeth hated that her attention had to remove its self from Catherine as it wasn't clear where the Karim family were heading and she had to call her informant to find out . Elizabeth was anxious as she was on the phone she needed this to go well . Elizabeth suddenly felt a hand on her upper thigh stroking it and massaging it Elizabeth turned looking at Catherine as she put the phone down and shouted to everyone else including the driver where the Kamara operation was heading while still never removing her eyes from Catherine . Elizabeth struggled to not make a noise as she grabbed Catherine's other hand never removing the one hand that Catherine had on her leg and lacing their hands together . Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute trying to not let Catherine's ministrations get the best of her . As soon as Elizabeth closed her eyes though her demons came knocking in the form of Laura's voice " no one wants you , I will tell all your copper friends Liz Bancroft is a dyke " Elizabeth's mind screamed and she unattached her hand from Elizabeth and saw confusion in Catherine's eyes and a hint of no was that hurt the last thing she wanted was to hurt Catherine . Catherine turned away from Elizabeth and went to talking to Bevan which Elizabeth seriously didn't like her blood boiled as Bevan and Catherine flirted a little bit she had never felt more relived when they had arrived at the destination because she was so close to leaping up and making sure everyone knew Catherine was her's . 

 

The squad went in with guns Elizabeth followed with Catherine and Bevan . Elizabeth caught Catherine's attention and asked her to get all this on the camcorder and then check out back . There was no sign of the Karim they were looking for so Elizabeth finally went to follow Catherine . She got half way there when she heard a gunshot . She ran as fast as she can finding the bastard holding a gun against Catherine . Elizabeth pulled her taser from her pocket tasering the guy . Elizabeth then Leaned down to Catherine holding her instantly in her arms as Elizabeth herself began to sob and the sobbing was loud . She kissed Catherine their tongues battling for dominance . Elizabeth and Catherine both moaned as they groped and held on to each other for dear life . In Elizabeth's mind she knew what she had to do but a few more seconds of this wouldn't hurt . Elizabeth wiped the tears come from her cheeks as she finally had the courage to let go of Catherine . She stood up and reached for the gun on the floor and held it up to pointing at Catherine . Catherine screamed no please Elizabeth and Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears . Elizabeth spoke before she fired saying words she hadn't said to anyone in 27 years " I love you Catherine  Stevens " the bullet hit Catherine's skull and Elizabeth put the gun down in the dead Kamara's hand . 

 

Elizabeth instantly grabbed Catherine and screamed whispering I'm sorry over and over again.holding Catherine's lifeless body in her arms . She instantly realized she had made a mistake she couldn't cope with the sobs coming out of her she whispered I love you over and over again as Bevan walked in and collapsed as well next to Catherine . Elizabeth refused to let go of her even when the ambulance arrived begging for them to help her . Elizabeth had a secret to keep but she knew now she had gone to far as she was already pining for Catherine not knowing how she would live without her if she died . She felt that way about Laura even thought she had killed her she didn't get out of bed for 3 days she knew if Catherine died it would properly be longer . 

 

Elizabeth reached the hospital she never let go of Catherine's hand even when paramedics tried so desperately to make her . They finally managed to get her to let go as Catherine went in to surgery and Elizabeth sat and waited. Her son Joe arrived just as Catherine was out of surgery she had to be strong joe didn't and couldn't know about her for Catherine she felt guilty she knew Joe had been serious about Catherine he had said as much Joe fell apart in his mother's arms . As Joe cried she secretly sobbed to as she craved to hold Catherine once more and to never let her go . Even today Laura Frazer was ruining live's Elizabeth knew Killing Laura was the worst thing she had ever done she did not deserve happiness she was so so tired of hiding this secret . She wouldn't live for long if she lost Catherine like she lost Laura . 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth refused to leave Catherine's bedside she would not have it people tried to get her to leave and she wouldn't She reluctantly agreed to to look at case files but that was it . Elizabeth had hardly slept this past month her eyes stinged from tiredness. Her son Joe entered the hospital room as he always did during his break but today was different he walked up to his mum and made her stand up . Elizabeth looked at him to knackered to hide her emotions she saw a glint of something in his eyes recognition almost recognition of what she did not know . Joe didn't push it he just wrapped his arms round for a few minutes they stayed like that . 

 

Half an hour later Elizabeth found herself leaving the hospital . Joe's shift had finished early and he had convinced her to leave just for a few hours to sleep . She knew she couldn't drive even though her car was here. Elizabeth grabbed her phone and called a taxi . She waited outside until her taxi came her mind to overloaded to do anything but wait . She got in the blue Toyota when it stopped in front of the hospital she paused for a second when opening the car door . She didn't want to leave but even she knew if she didn't sleep soon she would find herself in a hospital bed to . Stomach growled and she came to the notion that she couldn't remember when she had last eaten . She got in the back seat giving the driver her address . Like most taxi drivers he attempted conversation she just nodded and pretended to be listening . It didn't take a long to arrive at her house she gave the driver 20 pounds and told him to keep the fiver change , he thanked her as she got out . 

 

Elizabeth stood in the hallway of her house it was so empty . She did not like silence her father always said silence was the sign of a storm brewing a battle that would be hard to beat . She looked in the  mirror she didn't even recongize herself there were bags under her eyes black almost purpley in the color . Her face stained with tears still visible Elizabeth knew she was beautiful but no one would find her beautiful in this moment she looked like she had aged at least 10 years . Elizabeth had began un doing her blouse and removing it from her body and following with her trousers until she was just in her underwear she did not even bother picking them up as she walked up the stairs slowly the damage of the last month showing as she did . She opened her bed room door and reached her bed crawling in it as she did. Elizabeth turned on her side grabbing the duvet as she did smelling Mademoiselle Chanel instantly that was Catherine's favorite scent as far as Elizabeth knew it was the only perfume the blonde liked . Elizabeth couldn't contain it any longer she screamed and sobbed in to the pillow saying Catherine's name again and again as the tears wouldn't stop and then every thing went black as her brain finally shut off and let her sleep . 

 

Elizabeth woke up looking at the time and she sat up in shock no how can that be she had slept for 4 days . She had never slept that longer in her life well a part from when Laura died but she didn't sleep those 3 days she just laid staring at the ceiling . She must have been more tired then she thought . Her phone binged and she looked at her phone again . It was Joe . Apparently Catherine was awake . Relief filled her body she got up not even showering she sprayed herself with A bit of perfume Chanel no5 in fact grabbed a purple Blouse and black trousers getting dressed as she walked down the stairs and placing her heels on.Elizabeth called yet another taxi anticipation becoming to much as she waited for it to arrive but also many thoughts plagued her what did Catherine remember? Would she know as soon as she laid eyes on Elizabeth that she shot her ? Would she remember the taste of Elizabeth , the feel of her skin and the talent of her kisses . Elizabeth hoped Catherine at least remembered that she banged her head against the wall as her phone binged again she had heard a car she had guessed it was her taxi . She took a deep breath and exited her house but too her surprise it was not her taxi . Elizabeth 's blood raged in fury as she saw no other then Tim Frazer . She was pissed she was not in the mood for this Bastard !! 

 

Tim grabbed her instantly pushing her in to the car . At the same time a taxi arrived she watched as Tim gave the driver money apologized for the confusion . The taxi left and Elizabeth cursed to herself she needed to get to Catherine she did not want her to think she didn't care . Elizabeth stayed quiet as  Tim got in to the driver's seat. Tim instantly chose to drive off 10 minutes in and he drove past the hospital she screamed at him " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TIM !!  I HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!! " Tim ignored her he finally stopped a few minutes later in an abandoned car park he got out as she did Elizabeth went for him but Tim pushed her against the wall , Tim always had good reflexes . Tim began shouting at her he had connected the dots he knew Catherine's shooter was her he had his hand around her neck bruising it as he carried on with what she knew was true . He yelled louder calling her murderer and threatening to do what she did to Laura . Elizabeth struggled not to cry . But she began sobbing she pushed Tim's hands away from her and before she could stop herself she kissed Tim his hands went to her hips as she pushed him against the wall . The tears were still there remembering Catherine and the feel of her hands what Catherine could do to her in one touch she un attached herself from Tim his confusion obvious as to why she stopped . Elizabeth shook her head before pointing her finger had Tim warning him again if he came after her he would lose she walked out of the abandoned car park her head held high. Walking to her destination 5 minutes away from the hospital. 

 

Elizabeth walked through the double doors . Reaching the elevator and touching the bottom to Catherine's floor . Floor 5 to be exact . The doors pinged as the elevator went up . Elizabeth touched her neck feeling the bruises arising from Tim . The dick what she ever saw in him she didn't know . Her lips buzzed with the betrayal of Tim's kiss she leaned against the wall of the elevator just for second when the doors opened she took a deep breath and walked along the wall passing room by room until she reached room 23 , Catherine's room . She opened the door only her heart sank at what she saw. Joe and Catherine where in the middle of a make out session and Elizabeth didn't know what to say or do as her legs just stayed there . 

 

Elizabeth made herself annouced coughing. Catherine and Elizabeth 's eyes met . Catherine spoke " oh hi Gov" Elizabeth smiled trying to hide her jealousy and hurt . Joe made his excuses kissing Catherine on the head and saying he will be back later . Elizabeth waited until Joe left the room before moving forward sitting herself on the side of Catherine's bed . Elizabeth fiddled with her hands stroking her finger with her thumb before speaking " Catherine what do you remember of the last few months ? " Elizabeth listened as Catherine explained she didn't remember anything but being shot she didn't know who by and all she remember other then that was her time with Joe . Elizabeth felt like yelling at the world so this was her Karma!! The woman she had began to love could not remember her or their two nights together . Elizabeth struggled to hide the pain . As Catherine stopped explaining Elizabeth grabbed her hand and spoke " I am just glad your ok, I haven't left your bed side Catherine I feel so guilty I'm meant to protect the people who work with me I failed and I'm so sorry you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me " Elizabeth saw confusion in Catherine's eyes before denying her the Blame she squeezed Elizabeth's hand as they stared at each other they both smiled . Elizabeth went to sit on the nearest chair never removing her hand from Catherine's . They sat like that for a while until Catherine drifted off again . Elizabeth as soon as she did began to cry softly how could Catherine not remember what they had ? How could she look at Elizabeth so blankly . Yes Elizabeth had done this all herself and now she was paying for it . She just wanted to kiss Catherine and she wondered if she could get away with placing one on Catherine's forehead she moved slowly carefully leaning over Catherine and placing the kiss on her fore head Catherine was still fast asleep she carried on kissing her cheeks , going down to the bit of her neck that was exposed softly kissing it before stopping herself. She placed her head on Catherine's chest stretching her legs she spoke softly to the empty room repeating over and over again confessing her love for Catherine . Elizabeth began crying softly again trying to be as silent as she could . She closed her eyes drifting but anger boiled as she imagined Catherine in bed with her son Joe , her son taking her again and again her hands scrunched in to fists. She never thought she would be jealous of her son but she was . She wasn't gonna let this happen she wasn't gonna let Catherine be with anyone but her . She would do what she had to do even if it meant starting again she would romance Catherine take her on dates oh yes she would make Catherine fall in love with her if it was the last thing she did . She smiled at the ceiling still laying on Catherine just allowing the silence to fill the room . Silence didn't always mean a storm was coming but Elizabeth was fixed on being the storm that made Catherine's her's . 


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was discharged a week later and Elizabeth would not let Catherine stay anywhere else but hers. She wouldn't let Catherine come back to work yet and they both had many arguments about it . Elizabeth had the house to herself Joe had insisted on taking Catherine out , Elizabeth tired to stop it from happening but Joe told her to relax and that they wouldn't be late . That was 3 hours ago and Elizabeth was beyond anxious . She couldn't think about all the things Joe could be doing with her Catherine . Elizabeth couldn't even eat right now she paced for a while constantly checking the clock on the wall 10pm and still no sign of Catherine and Joe . She reluctantly went to bed , she didn't even take her clothes she just snuggled up in the double bed and closed eyes wishing she was holding Catherine right now .

 

Elizabeth was woken up with the sound of joes headboard banging against the wall and Catherine moaning . No No Elizabeth's mind was feeling tortured she could hear Catherine moaning Joe's name again and again . Elizabeth 's mind wandered imagining her inside Catherine her hand automatically went down to her trousers unbuttoning them and placing her hand inside one finger then two then three and four pumping hard and softly at the same time her moans began to Mirror Catherine's . Catherine's name slipped of her lips in a whisper . Elizabeth fucked herself harder feeling her hand coat in her wetness she imagined Catherine's tongue , her fingers her soft kisses she imagined biting Catherine's neck make her bleed and then kissing it better . And just like that Elizabeth came and at exactly the same time she heard Catherine Come to . She wished that Catherine was thinking of her when she came but she knew she wasn't . Elizabeth removed her hand from her panties and put her hand to her mouth licking her own wetness off her fingers wishing it was the taste of Catherine on them instead of the taste of herself . She looked up to the ceiling knowing sleep wasn't gonna happen now . She stared at the ceiling wishing it was her holding Catherine instead of Joe .

 

A few weeks later Elizabeth finally got Catherine alone Joe was working late and he was also up early in the morning so he decided to stay in a hotel near the hospital. Catherine was going to go out with an old University friend but Elizabeth suggested Chinese night which instantly changed Catherine's plans . While they waited for food Elizabeth asked Catherine about her childhood . Catherine opened up and got emotional about her mother who died when she was 4, Elizabeth ached to hold her as she spoke about her mother but Elizabeth knew it wasn't the right time . They chatted some more until dinner arrived and then they both ate in silence . After they ate dinner they decided to watch atomic blonde it was a slow film about an MI6 agent turned Assain it didn't really peak Elizabeth's interest until the lesbian scene . Elizabeth stared at Catherine and she didn't know when she decided to but she grabbed Catherine's hand . Catherine looked at Elizabeth and Elizabeth took the leap she pulled Catherine closer and kissed her . Catherine kissed her back Elizabeth slipped her tongue inside Catherine's mouth exploring her mouth . Elizabeth found herself moaning and she climbed on top of Catherine needing more . Their lips finally parted and Elizabeth looked at Catherine with lust . She took Catherine's hand and slipped it in to her jeans passed her underwear right down to the soaking wetness that Catherine had made . Elizabeth pushed more moving Catherine's fingers for her . Fuck not even Laura made Elizabeth this wet . Elizabeth moved Catherine's hair a side exposing her neck the film long forgotten by her . She kissed Catherine's neck biting and drawing blood before kissing it better and then doing it again . Yes Elizabeth knew Catherine liked that and there came the sound Elizabeth was dying to here . That was sound she had been begging for . But Elizabeth felt a slight push Elizabeth tried to kiss her again but Catherine wasn't having it . Guilt already covering her face . Elizabeth tears began to prim near her eyes . Elizabeth decided to see if she get Catherine to remember . She spoke softly " before you were shot Catherine we had something . I don't know what it was but we have slept with each other twice and I really want to keep exploring it " . Catherine got up instantly shock on her face . Elizabeth waited as Catherine paced . Then Catherine's fury came out . She screamed at Elizabeth saying that she knew she had never liked her and that she was just doing this because no one was good enough for her son Joe . Catherine walked out the living room and Elizabeth leaped up catching her before she reached the door . She pushed Catherine against the door her hands on her neck brusing it . Elizabeth shook herself out of her anger and began stroking Catherine's neck . Saying sorry over and over again . Before kissing her neck Catherine didn't move as Elizabeth bit her hard again marking her then kissing it better . Elizabeth then whisper in Catherine's ear " you know I'm not lying you know we have something you feel if you know me " Elizabeth pulled herself off Catherine before grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs to Elizabeth's surprise Catherine didn't resist .

 

They reached Elizabeth's bedroom and Elizabeth pushed Catherine on to the bed kissing her hard . Elizabeth made quick work of ripping Catherine 's clothes and ravaging her whole body every inch . Elizabeth fucked Catherine again and again her mind getting lost in her . Elizabeth didn't care about her own needs at this point just Catherine's . When Elizabeth was done she reached back up to Catherine 's lips kissing her hard before taking her other hand covered in Catherine 's wetness and licking her first two fingers clean . Catherine stopped her half way and licked Elizabeth 's last two fingers clean . Elizabeth's body shook in anticipation as Catherine took control ripping her clothes off and getting in between her legs Elizabeth was dripping wet and she knew it . She had never been fucked the way Catherine Stevens fucked her she did with furiously and softly all at the same time . Elizabeth couldn't stop moaning to the point where her throat was sore and so was every where else on her body . She pulled Catherine up when she had finished holding her as she kissed and said sweet nothings to her . They finally fell asleep in each other's arms . Elizabeth praying she wouldn't lose Catherine .

 

Elizabeth woke up and felt on the other side of the bed it was empty . She panicked and went Downstairs to her relief she found Catherine making herself coffee . Elizabeth placed her hands on Catherine's hips . Catherine jumped but allowed Elizabeth to kiss her neck . Elizabeth never felt more happy in that one moment . Then Catherine stepped away picking up the cofffee cup and then she went to the other side of the kitchen. Elizabeth spoke " are you okay ? What's up baby ?" Catherine said nothing for just a minute before she spoke . She said something Elizabeth couldn't deal with that tore her apart she thought of the night before as a mistake and that she loved Joe . Elizabeth went for her out of anger she got up in Catherine's face but her anger didn't come out instead she kissed Catherine begged her not to say that Elizabeth found herself whispering I love you I love you but Catherine pushed her off again . Elizabeth's tears were obvious now. Elizabeth found herself threatening to tell Joe but Catherine took the bait telling her to do it if that would make her feel better . As Catherine walked out the front door Elizabeth collapsed on the floor screaming "please please Catherine I can't lose you please come back please come back " she stayed their on the floor crying for what felt like hours until she found her legs to move .

 

Elizabeth and Catherine had not had a decent conversation in weeks . It was Catherine 's first day back at work and Elizabeth was nervous she didn't know why she just was . Catherine walked in to the office as Elizabeth walked out of her's she stood watching as Bevan hugged Catherine first stroking her hair no doubt trying to get Catherine back in his bed . Fucking slime ball . Then to her amazment Cliff hugged Catherine next she thought he was gonna let Catherine go after wards to allow others to welcome her back but he pulled her in to his office and closed the door . Her anxiety went up instantly . She kept a watch on walkers door . Catherine didn't come out for almost two Hours whatever they were talking about it was in depth . Elizabeth tried to get Catherine's attention afterwards but did not succeed . Elizabeth decided to try later she knew Catherine well enough to know she would properly stay late .

 

It was 9pm and Elizabeth had not left the office yet and neither had Catherine . Elizabeth decided to approach she walked to Catherine's desk until she had reached Catherine she leaned down and started kissing Catherine's neck . Catherine spoke " please Elizabeth stop iv already told you we can't and won't keep happening " but Elizabeth refused to stop she bit hard on Catherine's neck again and again . She knew she was leaving marks but she didn't care . Elizabeth however was stopped out of her ministrations when she saw what was on Catherine's desk . The pictures of Laura Frazer that bastard Walker had Catherine back on it . How could he do that after everything Catherine had been through . She swallowed before asking "found any leads ?" Catherine shook her head . Elizabeth sat down next to her and began to look at the files with Catherine . But Catherine stopped her she placed the pictures down and kissed her she mumbled that she was okay and she didn't need to worry . Elizabeth smiled before asking " does this mean you me that you care about what we had that you believe me " Catherine nodded kissing her again Elizabeth moaned before pulling Catherine up , lifting her up and heading in to her office kissing her constantly on the way . They fucked again and again pushing each other to new heights Moaning and screaming each other's names licking and biting each other leaving marks on each other as evidence of what they could no longer deny or defy .

 

They laid on Elizabeth's office floor . Elizabeth held Catherine tight as they stayed in silence before Catherine spoke " I won't hurt Joe if we do this we tell him as soon as possible " Elizabeth frowned before nodding she knew Joe was gonna be devastated she didn't know how they were gonna tell him . Elizabeth kissed her again before agreeing . They didn't move for hours until they had to . They got in Elizabeth's car and drove home hand in hand . Both trying to figuring out how to tell Joe about what had developed between them. What they didn't know is that someone had already discovered who Elizabeth was and had enough to expose her . Yes Elizabeth thought she was safe but in reality she wasn't . 


	6. Chapter 6

They had arrived at Elizabeth's house . Elizabeth stopped the car parking on the drive way . They sat there for a few mins before Catherine grabbed Elizabeth kissing her ferociously . The moans from both women filled the car . Elizabeth loved the feel of Catherine's tongue in her mouth it was vast becoming her favorite thing . Catherine detached her lips from Elizabeth going down to her neck biting and nipping her neck .  Elizabeth started undoing her blouse and pulled Catherine down to her exposed breasts and as if on cue she licked and played with them in her mouth . Oh fuck Elizabeth was soaking already . And then just like that Catherine stopped and Elizabeth's frustration boiled . Catherine got out of the car beckoning Elizabeth to follow . Elizabeth did . She unlocked the door sneaking a kiss from Catherine as the door closed. Elizabeth was about to leaning for another when Joe appeared from the kitchen grabbing Catherine by the hand . Elizabeth stood there envy clearly showing . She ran behind Catherine in to the kitchen only to find Joe had made dinner for them for Catherine to be exact Catherine looked at her almost pleaded  with her eyes for Elizabeth to sit down and let Joe just have this night . Elizabeth huffed as she sat down as Joe served up food and wine . She felt Catherine's hand slowly touch hers almost reassuring Elizabeth that they were okay that she still wanted her . Elizabeth pretended she was knackered after dinner she made her excuses and went to bed signaling Catherine carefully to come up when she could . Elizabeth prayed she would as she laid on her bed and waited . 

 

Elizabeth woke up suddenly and checked the time . 11pm and Catherine was still not with her . She crept out of her bedroom carefully only to find Catherine walking out of Joe's bedroom . Elizabeth stood there as Catherine turned and found Elizabeth in front of her . Elizabeth pulled Catherine in to her bedroom pushing her against her bedroom wall , crying in fear and pain and yelling " why would you sleep with him again !!! Why do that why you said it was me and you you said we need to tell him !!" Catherine pushed Elizabeth off and slapped her . Elizabeth realized what she had done in anger she had bruised Catherine ' s upper arm . Elizabeth tired to say sorry but Catherine ignored it walking to the window . Catherine spoke softly " I love you both okay I can't lose you Elizabeth but I can't hurt Joe , just give me time okay " Catherine turned to Elizabeth watching her almost curious to see what she would do . Elizabeth surprised herself by pulling Catherine in to a slow and sensual kiss they stood like that for what felt like hours . Elizabeth whispered to Catherine " please just please don't sleep with Joe again okay I know you can't hurt him yet he's my son and he properly won't talk to me again but Catherine you are worth that to me I would give up everything for you when your ready then I am too" Catherine held Elizabeth in a tight embrace and for the first time she told Elizabeth she loved her . Elizabeth 's stomach was just butterflies she pulled Catherine to the bed holding her caressing her body and hair as they drifted . Catherine tried to get up and leave they both knew Joe would ask why she didn't sleep next to him but Elizabeth asked again and again for Catherine to stay with her . And she did . 

 

 

 

Just a short chapter guys please comment if you want me to continue with this :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth heard the bullets again and again sobs reckoning over her body holding Catherine with all her strength her hands soaked with her lover's blood and the gun still in her hand . And then it faded in to black she stood over a grave that said here lays Catherine Stevens put to rest to soon and her sobs being unbearable as she sat at Catherine's grave . 

Elizabeth woke up crying she reached for Catherine feeling her there . She crawled closer to Catherine crying kissing her slowly . Catherine reached her hand to touch Elizabeth asking her what was wrong . Elizabeth began to speak her voice wombling with the tears " I let you down Catherine I should have protected you that was my job to make sure you were unharmed and I failed " Elizabeth knew how crazy it sounded her especially to her seeing as she was the one that had put that bullet in Catherine's head and had left that scar just past her eyebrow where the bullet had entered the fascinating brain of Catherine Stevens . Catherine replied grabbing Elizabeth and holding her as she spoke with such clarity " that's crazy Elizabeth I'm here your here I'm okay we are okay none of this is your fault you have nothing to prove " . Elizabeth held Catherine tighter taking in her words and the meaning . Elizabeth repeated over and over again she would always protect Catherine even if it meaned letting someone take her life instead of Catherine . Elizabeth 's tears didn't stop as she made Catherine promise to not leave her . And Catherine did just that she promised with every ounce of strength she had in her . They stayed still for a while listening to the birds singing and daylight waking . Elizabeth watched as Catherine slowly got out of bed giving Elizabeth a sorrow look before exiting the bedroom and go back to Joe just in time for him to wake up . Elizabeth hated this for selfish reasons she didn't like sharing Catherine at all . She rolled over her on side before reluctantly getting up and going down stairs to begin breakfeast . 

 

Later Elizabeth sat in her office talking to Walker . They discussed the kamara op and the knife crime in Bolton . The meeting had lasted over 3 hours but she had not been really listening she was more concentrated on the fact that she had seen Catherine and Bevan walk out of the office 4 times today together . Elizabeth really didn't like that . The way Bevan was with Catherine annoyed Elizabeth in more ways then one since day one and she made a mental note to talk to Catherine about it later . Elizabeth knew that wouldn't go down well Catherine would not see it her way she knew that much . But she had to try . Walker stood up which pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts . She watched Walker watching Catherine and he turned round to Elizabeth before saying out loud his thoughts and worries about Catherine and if she was really fully ready to back . Elizabeth bit her tongue hard before telling Walker she would consider his concerns later . Walker seem to accept that answer as he opened the door and left . 

 

Elizabeth had left the office Early wanting to surprise Catherine with dinner . She had it all on the table within in an hour and now she waited . An hour later Catherine finally came home and Elizabeth was beyond pissed off . She stood with her arms crossed before asking Catherine where she had been . Catherine fiddled with her hands which Elizabeth knew she was gonna try and   lie. Elizabeth shouted at her "Do not even think about lying to me I swear to god Catherine if you fucking lie to me " Elizabeth watched Catherine swallow before revealing she had been to see Tim Frazier . Elizabeth's blood ran cold . But Catherine had more to say she spoke again explaining Tim wanted to look Again at the pictures of the crime scene to see if anything jogged his memory but nothing did Catherine voiced that she thought Tim was lying . Elizabeth shook her head before asking" so you were with Tim Frazer for 2 hours ? " Catherine bit her lip before Saying no and revealing she had gone for a drink with Bevan as well . Elizabeth took a deep breath and lost it " So you didn't come home to me instead you grabbed a drink with Bevan. You do know he's trying to get back in your fucking knickers " . Catherine looked at the floor before hitting back yelling that she wasn't Elizabeth 's property . The argument developed and exploded they argued for what seemed like hours dishes , glasses being thrown everywhere in anger . In the end they went to bed not even talking. Both of them hurting her more then either one admitted . Elizabeth didn't care that Catherine been with Bevan well okay she did but her anger erupted from knowing she had been talking to Tim Frazier . He knew she had killed Laura he knew she had shot Catherine . Elizabeth looked at herself in the bathroom mirror deciding that Tim Frazer simply had to go . She wouldn't let anyone destroy what she had with Catherine . What's one more body to add to Laura's . 


	8. Chapter 8

A Few Days later Elizabeth found time to go to London . She despised lying to Catherine but she had no choice . Elizabeth chose not to take her car to London instead taking the train . It took Elizabeth 2 hours and 39 minutes exactly to get to London . From then she spent her weekend staking out Tim Frazer . Where he went where he would be at what time . Elizabeth found his life pretty boring all he did was work and then go home . Elizabeth knew enough . Tonight she would strike . Elizabeth went to her glove compartment checking her gun was  still there . She looked at her phone checking the time 5pm an hour then an unsuspecting Tim would come home and she would end him with one bullet . 

 

Elizabeth's eyes squinted as she watched Tim's Car come on to the driveway. She was quiet as she crossed the road now standing straight in front of Tim Frazer's house . Elizabeth was about to walk forward to gain the upper hand from behind Tim .But she froze in shock as Catherine exited the car from the other side . What the fuck was Catherine doing here in London with Tim. More importantly what were they up to . Elizabeth watched them enter the house why did Catherine lie to her ? Elizabeth had asked what she was doing over the weekend even though they were barely talk she gave her an answer said she was at a spa weekend with some old uni friends . Elizabeth didn't like being lied to.Catherine had no reason to be here to see Tim . Elizabeth was confused as hell and she was panicking Tim knew way more then he should . Elizabeth had to get in to that house . 

 

Elizabeth went round the back . Reaching to unlock the back gate . She had to be careful if she got caught she would not have a good reason to be here . Elizabeth  opened the gate walking down the stone path coming to a double French door of a conservatory that was wide open . From where she stood she could hear everything . Tim was begging Catherine to listen to him as he told her he knew who killed Laura . Catherine reluctantly sat down Elizabeth could feel impatience radiating off Catherine . Elizabeth noted how truly beautiful Catherine was in the light she looked even more stunning if that was even possible . Elizabeth heard the silence it was piercing and then Tim erupted with his Claims . It was Elizabeth he screamed she was screwing my wife she killed her . Elizabeth waited and then she heard a slap . Catherine slapped Tim hard again . Catherine was clearly distressed screaming and crying saying it couldn't be and that Elizabeth wouldn't do that . Tim shook his head . Before adding one last thing that he knew would destroy Catherine . Tim stood their almost cruelly as he touched Catherine's scar above her eyebrow before adding Elizabeth did that to you . Elizabeth could almost hear the sound of Catherine's heart shattering on the floor . Elizabeth didn't even think as she marched in and Tim's reaction was priceless . Tim asked her several times what the fuck she thought she was doing here . Elizabeth ignored him with ease . 

 

Elizabeth went to Catherine grabbing her hands " look at me Catherine please " Catherine did as she asked but a mask covered the blondes emotions well . Elizabeth kissed her not caring they were not alone before speaking again " I would never hurt you Catherine everything he says is a lie I did not kill Laura yes I loved her but not anymore I love you Catherine If anyone is guilty of killing Laura it's Tim that's why I'm here I'm trying to find evidence to proof that " Elizabeth tried to get Catherine to believe her but Catherine stood up anger erupting . Catherine screamed they were both liars but Elizabeth was worse then Tim and that she believed Tim . Elizabeth cried her sobs stopping her from saying anything . Catherine walked out ignoring Elizabeth's protests to come back . Elizabeth turned to Tim seeing that smug on his face . Elizabeth punched him hard hearing before leaving feeling quite satisfied with the damage she had done to his Jaw . 

Elizabeth saw Catherine leaning on the bush outside Tim's . Elizabeth tried to hold her but she pushed her off . Catherine took a deep harsh breath she asked again " Did you kill Laura Frazer " Elizabeth could not lie anymore she nodded in defeat before adding " It was just one blip one mistake I was angry and I have paid every day since Catherine please don't leave me " Catherine shook her head before saying " I'm done We are done I'm taking this to Walker " Catherine walked away from Elizabeth . Leaving Elizabeth crying in the heavy Autumn rain . 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth arrived at work early on the Monday morning . Her weekend had been filled with constant texts and calls to Catherine trying to get the love of her life to speak to and everytime she got nothing the crying began again . Joe was gutted himself turned out Catherine had called their relationship off and didn't give Joe a reason that at least was giving her a tiny bit of hope . Elizabeth reached her office and slammed the door loud and slumping in her chair not really feeling today at all . Everyone walked in one by one at one point Bevan , Walker , George but still no sign from Catherine . Elizabeth ran through her mind where Catherine might be the worst conclusion she came to is that Catherine had skipped town that was to painful to even let her mind go to . She was cast out of her thoughts by Walker Knocking ask her to follow him she tried to ask what this was about but he wouldn't say . 

Walker lead Elizabeth to an interrogation room . Elizabeth was beyond nervous but she hid with disdain in her voice " Cliff I thought we had already been through and done and dusted with all this Laura Fraser rubbish" . Cliff didn't say anything more as he motioned for her to take a seat . Elizabeth did so Walker began asking her the same questions pushing her to admit what she did . Elizabeth's fists balled " Cliff I admit I knew Laura I admit me and Tim have history but that's all Laura 's death was tragic tragedy". But Cliff wasn't have it he tried the you were jealous of her tactic but Elizabeth wasn't thrown off she figured whatever had caused Cliff to restart this wasn't Catherine just as she thought this the door opened and Catherine Stevens walked in her face as always unreadable she spoke softly " Walker I got it wrong Elizabeth didn't hurt Laura your time is wasted Sir we have found evidence that concludes it was burglary gone wrong and we are happy enough to close it " Elizabeth could tell Cliff was thrown off by this but he nodded never the less before placing the paperwork back in the file and leaving . Elizabeth got up but before she could say anything Catherine was already out the room leaving Elizabeth confused by what had   
just occurred. Catherine had protected her even though she knew the full truth but why ? 

 

Elizabeth went outside she pulled a packet cigarettes from her bag she hadn't smoked in years but today she needed a kick something to calm her down and ease her thoughts and seeing as Alcohol wasn't an option a cigarette was the neck best thing . She lit one up the smoke burning her throat as it settled down in to past her tonsils going all the way inside of her . Elizabeth stood there for a few mins before dropping the cigarette and burning out with her foot . She turned heading to go in when she felt a cloth covered hand cover her mouth she struggled trying to push whoever it was off but it was already to late as her brain began to shut down and her mouth inhaled the sleep inducing smell . Her body leaning in to her captor . 

 

Elizabeth woke up her head hurt and her throat ached . She tried to move but her hands and feet were tied to chair with rope . She screamed for help but it didn't come . She wondered who could possibly have reason to do this . Her mind was blank . She sat in silence taking in her surroundings and then her captor entered the room . It took a while for her to make out who it was but when she did she gasped in utter despair and shock .


End file.
